


There's a First Time for Everything

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: He knew it would happen eventually, but that doesn't make him hate it any less.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Maeglin | Lómion
Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere between "hurt/comfort" and "hurt/no comfort"
> 
> I guess it's "hurt/attempted comfort" since Maeglin is a stubborn loner.

Maeglin paced the small room he’d been given.

He and Glorfindel had their own wing of the Last Homely House, and although they were neighbors, he rarely saw the golden elf. Glorfindel seemed to respect Maeglin’s desire for privacy.

It wasn’t the only thing he desired though.

He’d known what the Contract would entail, but he hadn’t fully thought it through when he’d agreed to it. He would have done anything to get out of the halls. His plan had been to just ignore the heats, but it was clear he couldn’t.

It was more than a normal arousal. Jerking off did nothing to help. Neither did cold water.

Maeglin growled and leaned against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of himself. He’d have to go to Glorfindel.

“Damn it.”

Scrambling to his feet he unbolted his door, peering into the hall. There was no sign of his housemate, so he stomped down the hall, banging on Glorfindel’s bedroom door. When no one responded, he pushed it open.

There was no sign of the warrior, but he’d come back eventually. Maeglin dropped onto the bed, pulling the drapes around himself.

It was hours until Glorfindel arrived, and he felt every minute, moaning into the bed and trying to fight the growing discomfort. When the door opened, he sat up, shaking and panting.

“Maeglin is that you?” asked a quiet voice.

“Get in here,” Maeglin demanded.

“Is it-”

“Yes, damn it.”

The bed curtains shifted aside and Glorfindel peered in, concern showing on his face. “Maeglin-“

“Just fuck me already,” Maeglin growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in.

Glorfindel tumbled forward, catching himself before he landed on Maeglin. “Alright, alright,” he murmured, straightening up. “Let me-”

Maeglin was already pulling at Glorfindel’s breeches. He didn’t care if they were both still mostly clothed, he just wanted it over with.

Glorfindel seemed to understand, and lifted Maeglin, helping him to wriggle out of his pants, then kicked off his own breeches. “We need oil-”

“No, we don’t.” Yet another part of this whole thing Maeglin didn’t understand, was that his ass was lose and wet.

As though he didn’t believe him, fingers slipped between Maeglin’s ass cheeks, feeling him. “You-”

“I can’t help it,” he growled, lifting himself up and then dropping onto Glorfindel’s cock.

“Careful-”

“No.”

Maeglin struggled to lift himself and set himself back down, but Glorfindel moved to help, taking ahold of his hips and guiding him. It didn’t take much for either of them to climax, but it did little for Maeglin’s arousal.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,” the smith growled.

Glorfindel was seemingly unaware of his plight, carefully removing their shirts and setting them aside. Maeglin wasn’t overly thrilled about being completely nude, but at least, with the curtains still drawn around them, it was dark.

Of course, Glorfindel glowed, so that was something of a moot point.

“I don’t seem to have your refractory period-” Glorfindel began.

“Lucky you.”

“But let me help.”

Fingers pressed inside him and Glorfindel wrapped an arm around him, as though trying to pull him closer. “No,” Maeglin pulled away, dropping to his knees and elbows, ass in the air. “Now.”

Glorfindel sighed, once again pushing his fingers inside Maeglin, searching until he found his prostate and rubbing against it. “Is this helping?” he asked.

“Not exactly. But don’t stop.”

Once he grew tired of Glorfindel’s fingers, Maeglin pulled away, then looked over his shoulder. “Take me,” he ordered.

The warrior nodded, then knelt behind Maeglin, pressing into him again. “Maeglin, how long were you… like this before you came to me?”

“Long enough.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“Three days.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Maeglin-”

“Yell at me later,” Maeglin growled. In one swift movement, Glorfindel thrust into him. He slumped forward, pressing his face into the bed to muffle his moans. Glorfindel was a surprisingly adept lover, and annoyingly considerate, rubbing Maeglin’s side with his hand and asking how he was feeling.

“Am I hurting you?”

The answer was yes, but Maeglin shook his head. “Keep going,” he growled around a mouthful of sheets. The sooner it was over with, the sooner he’d be able to sneak back to his room and be left alone.

Glorfindel began thrusting into him, wringing groans from him, and it took little for Maeglin to climax again. But Glorfindel didn’t stop, thrusting into him even as Maeglin lay still with a limp cock and a raw ass.

Just as he was about to tell Glorfindel to stop, he felt himself grow aroused again.

He wanted to cry, in either frustration or humiliation, as Glorfindel spilled inside him, then jerked him off with his hand.

“I think it’s slowing down,” Maeglin said. He didn’t bother to grab any clothes, hurrying from the room, knowing that their section was separate from the rest of the city, and no one would be wandering uninvited.

Once back in his room, he fell into the sheets with a tired moan.

Within a few hours of falling asleep, he was awakened again, just as painfully hard as before. Too tired and worn out to do anything else, he rolled onto his back and shouted, “Glorfindel!”

The elf’s head poked into his door a moment later, concern written on his face. “Carry me to your room,” Maeglin ordered.

Glorfindel nodded, lifting him into his arms and carrying him out of the room, slipping two fingers into his ass as he walked. “Shhh,” he murmured as Maeglin tried to thrust onto his fingers.

“More,” he begged.

A third finger joined, then a fourth, but it wasn’t enough. Maeglin struggled to rut into Glorfindel as the warrior sat on his bed, rocking Maeglin on his lap. “Fuck me.”

“In a moment.”

“Please!” He should have been embarrassed, but he was too far gone to care, still trying to fuck himself on Glorfindel’s fingers. Finally, the warrior slipped out of his pants, pressing inside Maeglin again. “I thought this was over,” he murmured, stroking Maeglin’s hair with the fingers that he’d just taken out of his ass. The smith wanted to protest, but then Glorfindel hit his prostate and he threw his head back, climaxing with a sob.

“I hate you,” Maeglin sobbed as Glorfindel continued his gentle thrusting. “I hate you, and this contract, and-”

“Curse the Valar and I’ll throw you out.”

He bit Glorfindel’s shirt to silence himself, muffling sobs of pain and humiliation in his partner’s hair.

Glorfindel finally climaxed one last time, then leaned back against his headboard, pulling Maeglin into his lap. “Is that it?” he asked after several minutes passed.

“I don’t know,” Maeglin sobbed into his shoulder. “I don’t know! I don’t-”

A finger pressed against his hole, sliding inside, and he let out a whimper. The finger withdrew immediately. “You’re tightening,” Glorfindel said. “I’d say it’s over.”

Maeglin scrambled out of his lap before the warrior could protest, and fled out the door once more.

That time, he was able to sleep as long as he pleased, waking only when the soreness in his ass became too much. Despite knowing he’d been gaping and wet the night before, it still felt as though he’d been taken with no preparation.

Rather than call for help, he curled onto his side and waited for the pain to fade.


End file.
